The Lost Umbrella
by tufnellparktube
Summary: Rainbow Dash travelling on the London Underground with Princess Celestia's prized umbrella. This is harder than it sounds when the umbrella sprouts legs and runs away.


I'm Tufnell Park tube station. Not many people are familiar with my neck of the Northern Line, i.e. the High Barnet branch aka the _best_ branch.

I was kind of feeling blue because I don't get the recognition I deserve. I mean, I'm _way_ better than Paddington, and look at him, he gets a hole _bear_ named after him.

Okay, so I'm kind of seeking fame right now and my genius sister, St. Pancras, who honestly has the capability to become an evil mastermind, suggested that could make it big by setting-up a fanfiction account.

And I replied, 'St. Pancras, no one gets successful and famous by having a fanfiction account!'

'It's a start,' my genius sister shrugged. 'And come on, sis, I know about your passion for great literature. By posting them online, you'll get all the credit you want.'

'Alright,' I agreed. So it was a pretty awesome idea after all. 'But what in the world will I write about?'

'A lot of impressive and interesting things happen to you when you're being a station,' St. Pancras reminded me. 'You see, staying in the same spot for eternity means we have a bonus that people don't. We observe things and notice things that they simply just walk strait past.'

Then my genius sister went off to water her lupin garden and then practise her taekwondo. She left me with a pencil and some paper and told me to jot down any ideas that came to my mind.

I stared at the piece of paper with such a force that I honestly believed that I was going to burn a hole right through it. I tried to recall the past events that had happened along my neck of the Northern Line. At last I remembered something that had been rather amusing to me and I wrote down the title:

The Lost Umbrella

Now St. Pancras had forgotten her tampons and she bounced back into the room. She nosily glanced over my shoulder and read what I had written before I had a chance to cover it with my arm.

'The Lost Umbrella,' St. Pancras read aloud and stuffed her feminine care into her pockets. It was difficult to tell whether or not she was mocking me, so I scowled anyway. 'Well, when I get back, I want to hear all about the adventures of the Lost Umbrella.'

And she left, which was kind of a relief because now I had gone slightly red. I scrawled underneath the impressive and exciting title:

A story involving Rainbow Dash and her sentimental parasol

Because very little stations know of my secret soft spot for _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_. I honestly got kind of internally obsessed when a small girl left behind her My Little Pony magazine one Monday morning on a bench on my Southbound Platform. I read it and read it over and over again whilst busy Londoners zipped through my ticket gates.

Okay, so St. Pancras said she wanted to read my story when she got back and watering a lupin garden doesn't take very long, probably like five minutes at most, and taekwondo class is like half an hour so I had to get a move on:

_It was probably a really nice and descent day in Ponyville, and all her friends were probably doing something really fun like skydiving or windsurfing but Rainbow Dash wouldn't know because she was instead crammed into a packed and busy crowded London Underground Northern Line train (heading for the coolest branch: High Barnet). _

_Rainbow Dash kind of had all butterflies in her belly after she ate that caterpillar sandwich about a fortnight ago so it made her feel all excited and stuff. She was also excited because she was on the coolest bit of the Northern Line that would go through soon-to-be-famous-from-fanfiction Tufnell Park._

_She read the adverts for various things: losing hair, losing weight, gaining hair, gaining weight, fertilisation for the over forties, foster a child, child abuse, sell your children, eat your children, kick your children, put your children in a meat mincer, okay and after she read them she was kind of relieved that she wasn't a kid whose parents were reading and enticed by the "put your children in a meat mincer" one. _

_She then realised that the train had stopped in Kentish Town, the station __**right**__ next to Tufnell Park. Even though the stations were so close, they were actually mortal enemies it all started when….oh, Tufnell will post it on fanfiction someday._

_Anyway, Rainbow Dash realised that the next stop would be hers: Tufnell Park. She bent down to the floor just to check that her sentimental umbrella was still there and still okay, but it wasn't, it had run off and now it was sprinting in and out of people's legs down the tube carriage._

'_Come back!' Rainbow Dash yelled. She chased after it, knocking old aged pensioners all over the place, it was a real catastrophe. 'I have to take you to Princess Celestia or else she'll have me beheaded!'_

_But the umbrella wasn't interested. It kept running and shouted over its shoulder: 'talk to the hand because the face is temporarily unavailable!'_

'_What cheek!' Rainbow Dash cried. 'You don't even have a face, let alone a hand! Stop that umbrella!'_

_But no one paid any attention whatsoever because they thought that Rainbow Dash was kind of insane. And Princess Celestia's umbrella hopped off of the train just as the doors slammed shut in Rainbow Dash's face and made her look like a real idiot…_

_Okay, now Rainbow Dash is kind of embarrassed because she's going to get beheaded and she doesn't really want that to happen._

_The train is whooshed into the tunnel and then comes out again like second later because it's the coolest part of the Northern Line._

_Rainbow Dash jumps off of the train and says really determinedly 'I have to catch that umbrella'._

I hadn't noticed but now St. Pancras had come in and she'd been reading everything.

'Ah, Tuffy, I never knew you liked My Little Pony,' she cooed. 'That's adorable.'

I hate being called "Tuffy". I also hate it when people discover my secrets and then coo about them and tell me that I'm adorable.

My name is NOT Tuffy. It is Tufnell Park.

And make absolute sure you never forget that!


End file.
